


Toothless' Mate

by Lycan_Jedi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced Breeding, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Licking, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stripping, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mating season on Berk but who will be the Alpha's mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first day

**Author's Note:**

> Toothless Thoughts: 'Words'

Hiccup sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. As far as the eye could see dragons were paring up and flying to dragon island to mate. All but one anyway. This time was always the toughest time of year for Toothless. Not only was it the anniversary of when a certain awkward teen had shot him down. But it was also mating season, and no female wanted a damaged dragon. Being the only Night Fury didn't help either. Toothless let out a sad warble as Meatlug denied him breeding rights in preference of a male Gronkle. "Thor I know how that feels." Hiccup said thinking of all the times Astrid shot him down. "Sorry Hiccup." Fishlegs said. Only one female and two males remained now. Stormfly, Toothless and a wild male Nadder. Hiccup hoped finally Toothless would get his chance. In all honesty Stormfly was Toothless' saving grace. The two had been together daily since their Riders wed and all signs pointed to Toothless finally getting to Sire.

Hiccup watched with bated breath as the two males unleashed attack after attack on each other trying to prove who was stronger. Toothless unloaded with 3 consecutive plasma blasts in quick succession. The Nadder released a combination fire breath / spike attack hitting Toothless dangerously close to his tail. Again Toothless went on the offensive blasting a jet of fire in the Nadder's face. He closed in quickly and bit down on the Nadder's neck. The Nadder fired his Spikes at Toothless one last time and both fell. Stormfly stood from her position and eyed both dragons. It was up to her now. The battle ended when one dragon was knocked off its feet. She looked from the Nadder to Toothless. She kept a long gaze on Toothless as Hiccup inwardly cheered. "You did it!" he thought. Finally she turned and nuzzled the Nadder's face . Hiccup watched in disbelief as the final female, Stormfly had made her choice. Toothless, once again would not mate. All the dragons now had a mate and all would leave for a week to mate and build their nests. All but one sad, diserted Night Fury.

"Toothless....." Hiccup said as he approached the devestated Night Fury. Without even looking Toothless took to the skies and flew away tears in his eyes. "Oh bud, I'm sorry." Tears formed in his eyes as he walked back to his hut Astrid was waiting inside holding their 6 month old twins Stoic and Helda. "How'd it go?" she asked as she lay the children down for bed. "Toothless was shot down by everyone even Stormfly." Astrid turned in shock. Even she thought Stormfly would take Toothless as her mate. "Where is he?"

"He flew off I thought it better to let him be awhile."  
"Hiccup he needs you! Now more than ever!"  
"I know but if Drago, Dagur, or Alvin, or a wild dragon attack then..."  
Hiccup!Go after him NOW! We'll be fine."Astrid said a little more forcefully than she meant. Hiccup nodded and picked up his sword kissed his kids and wife and headed out in the direction the Night Fury had flown. He went through the trees behind his house. He knew Toothless had flown to one of two places Dragon Island or the more likely answer. Sure enough there, as he entered the same clearing he entered 16 years earlier, (after a certain pathetic teen shot down the offspring of lightning and death itself) lay Toothless. He let out a sad warble as Hiccup approached.  
"Toothless you okay bud?" Toothless didn't even look at him. Hiccup sighed he still couldn't believe Toothless had been denied by every female. He was the alpha! He should have had to fight them off. Not fight for them. "I would have fought for him." This got Toothless' attention. _'He would have fought for me? But he's a human and a Male. Maybe we could...'_ Hiccup looked at his dragon he knew what would cheer him up. "Hmm hey bud, what do you say we go flying huh? Just you and me." Toothless got up clearly excited he loved flying with Hiccup, and Hiccup knew it.

"You like that idea huh? All right."  
_'No I like mine. I hope you will too.'_  
Without warning Toothless pounced on the rider and began licking his face, neck,and chest. "AGHHH Toothless! Stop get off."  
_'No. Hmmm. If this is going to work, these have to come off.'_  
He began licking harder catching Hiccup's shirt on his tongue. With every lick Hiccup's shirt raised up his body a little more. "Aghh Toothless get off me! Tooth-" Hiccup was cut off as his dragon licked his face. After a few minutes Toothless went back to his shirt which was just under Hiccup's chin. Giving Hiccup a much needed breath. With another few licks the shirt went over his head. Toothless grabbed it in his mouth and pulled it the rest of the way off. Now half naked Toothless began licking Hiccup's bare chest. Licking up his stomach to his chin, Toothless took in the feel and look of his rider's chiseled body. He had developed well since Toothless last saw him naked. When yet another enemy, Drago, had captured and stripped him before beating the young chief. As he licked the human, his tongue came in contact of Hiccup's sensitive nipples. Causing the human to moan in response. Hiccup slowly found his cock growing in response. "ToothLESS stAHHOP OH THOR!"  
_'You like that? Well you'll love what happens next. but first, these.'_  
Thought Toothless as he turned his half sheathed cock now in Hiccup's face. "Ohhhhhhh um Toothless?" Hiccup finally realized his dragons plan. He felt Toothless grab his foot in his mouth and pull off his boot. Hiccup began to pull away until he felt Toothless' hindpaw on his chest.

 _'Not quite yet my freind.'_ He layed there as he felt Toothless begin licking down his legs catching his pants with each lick. "NAHHH!!!" Hiccup groaned as his member was licked through the fabric which was now just barely covering it. As he felt his cock and ass become exposed he suddenly wished he'd worn underwear even in the unnaturally hot summer.With one more lick Hiccup lost his pants as well. Now completely Naked Toothless began licking every inch of Hiccup's naked body. Hiccup could only moan in pleasure as every inch of his arms,foot, head, neck, legs,chest, and Cock were licked until he was slick from head to toe in dragon Saliva. _'Ah, now for the fun part.'_ Toothless thought as he lowered his cock onto Hiccup's now slick naked body. Slowly he began grinding his length on Hiccup's, moving all the way to Hiccup's chin. With thrust after thrust Toothless' member struck his chin. After a few minutes Hiccup felt his balls raise to his body and release their seed.The first shot went well over his head, the second and third landing on his chest, neck, And chin, and the last three on to the draconic cock still grinding his naked body.

Toothless let out a roar as his best freind came underneath him. He gave another two thrusts before dowsing the human in his cum. Bucket after bucket of draconic cum shot onto Hiccup's Chest, face, head, hair, and neck. After 2 minutes the endless ejaculation still hadn't ended. Hiccup again let loose another load. He had no idea why but this was extremely hot. He wanted more. After another minute Toothless' orgasm subsided, and he began licking Hiccup's face clean of the massive amounts of cum. Hiccup kissed the dragon in return holding tightly to Toothless' Neck. "Oh Thor. Toothless that felt amazing. Thank-you bud." Toothless gave Hiccup his gummy smile as he began licking Hiccup's body clean. "Wait Toothless get off a minute." Toothless for the 1st time got off his rider. Hiccup sat up and began undoing the Straps on his leg. "Better not get it wet. We still don't know what your cum will do to steel and leather." Toothless again licked his freind as he placed the prosthetic against a log. This time it wasn't a hard lick like before, but very soft and gentle. Hiccup smiled "I love you too Toothless."

"Well I guess we should try something else huh?" Toothless smiled in anticipation. Hiccup pushed his dragon until his back was against the log. Once it was, Hiccup began sliding his hands up and down Toothless' cock. Slowly the meat began hardening. Toothless' breath hitched as Hiccup continued stroking and now,began licking the tip of Toothless' member. Hiccup loved the taste of Toothless' cock. It had a musky smell to it and Tasted Salty with a hint of Sweetness. Soon Toothless was dripping pre and breathing quite heavily. Without a word Hiccup got to his foot turned away and slowly lowered himself onto the 2 foot member. "Just go easy okay bud. I don't think I can take you completely yet." Hiccup said as the cock slid into him. He screamed as the muscles around his anus gave way and gravity took over slowly lowering him until he could go no further. It felt like he was being torn apart. Toothless looked at Hiccup with concern. He wanted Hiccup to enjoy it not to feel scared or hurt. Sure he had pleaded not to be stripped and licked but once he was, he enjoyed it.

"It's okay Toothless. I'm okay. It just hurts going in. Give it a minute okay?" Toothless again licked Hiccup's cheek gently. He still didn't understand why Hiccup wanted this if it hurt. But he was willing to do whatever his freind wanted. Once the pain had subsided, Hiccup raised himself and dropped down Toothless' cock hitting his prostate. Again and again Hiccup raised and lowered himself. Each time the length went in further and each time it hit his prostate. He began groaning as Toothless began thrusting. He was already hard from the initial penetration now he was even harder. His cock began dripping pre all over his length as Toothless began licking his shoulders,neck, and back. Every thrust brought more pleasure and put more cock into him. Toothless as well was getting close. He'd been in some tight holes, but this one was the tightest. He'd never been more happy to have strong stamina. With another thrust Hiccup felt scales against his hips he looked down to see he was sitting on Toothless' legs. Immediately upon realizing this he came, hard. The thought he'd taken 2 feet of cock had him reeling. Toothless also began groaning as he came deep in the bowels of his rider as Hiccup's ass muscles milked him for all he was worth. Seed began gushing out of Hiccup's ass as Toothless' orgasm continued. Finally it subsided and both rider and dragon collapsed to the ground. _'Th-That was... Amazing! Thank you Hiccup.'_  
"No problem bud." Hiccup suddenly sat up. "Toothless, did you just talk?" Toothless just gave a gummy smile. 'How else would my mate be able to here me?'


	2. Toothless' Mate Chapter 2: Settling in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup settles in to his new role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far. If you like my stories I do commissions PM me for details.

Toothless Mate Ch 2

"You.... you can.... Dragon's don't talk." Hiccup said as he still tried to digest this most recent development. _'Calm down Hiccup. Everything is going to be well.'_

"How are we able to do this?" Hiccup asked as he curled his naked, Saliva and cum soaked body up against the Night Fury. _'It's because we mated. Whatever creature we mate with will understand us and whatever species we previously mated with. For instance if I mated a fish, that fish would understand me and every species I've bred. If Stormfly mated Astrid , she would be able to understand her. If I mate you...'_

"I'll understand you. Okay, so can anyone else understand you? Astrid, my kids? Gobber? Anyone?"

_'If I mate them, or you mate them, than yes.'_

"Sooooo..."

_'So you can understand night furies, Gronkles, Nadders,, Nightmares, and even thundrums.'_

"When did you mate them?"  
_'Before I met you.'_  
"Have you always understood me?"  
_'At first I only understood a few words out of the many you said. Toothless, fish, fly. They were words that were similar in draconic.'_  
"Do you prefer me over a dragon?"  
_'Yes.'_  
"Do you prefer Males or females?"  
_'You ask alot of questions don't you?'_  
"Well what do you want to do?" Toothless smiled as he retracted his teeth, bent down and took Hiccup's member into his mouth. Hiccup groaned and bucked his hips as Toothless rubbed his gums on his cock, sucking the whole time.The harder Toothless gummed and sucked, the harder Hiccup bucked. Within minutes Hiccup was on the verge of cumming. Toothless repeatedly changed his tactics from gumming, to licking, to sucking."Oh Toothless you're gonna... Gonna make me...." Hiccup bucked his hips eratically and cried out as he came, releasing his seed on Toothless' tongue.

Toothless savored the taste of his mates' seed. He loved the taste. It was more delicious than anything he'd tasted before. "I love you, Toothless."' Hiccup said wrapping his arms around Toothless' head. _'I love you too, Hiccup.'_ Toothless replied as he licked Hiccups' chest. As they broke their embrace Hiccup looked up to notice the sun had gone down. _'Let's go home. But you'd better dress first. I doubt the people of Berk wish to see their cheif naked.'_ Hiccup laughed as he pictured Astrid's reaction to him walking into the village naked. Smiling at the thoughts in his head he pulled on his pants, then strapped on his prosthetic leg,and finally his boot. He then picked up his saliva and dirt covered shirt. "Well I guess this one is ruined." Hiccup laughed. Toothless chucked as well _'I suppose so. As You've said before, this never washes out.'_ Hiccup laughed and threw the shirt over his shoulder before climbing on Toothless. "Let's go bud." Hiccup said as Toothless took off for Berk. During the flight back, Hiccup and Toothless laughed and joked about the other dragons missing out on Toothless.They landed a short time later outside their home. As soon as he reached the door Hiccup heard his children crying.

"Oh boy." he said opening the door. Astrid was inside trying to comfort both children. "Hiccup thank Odin! I can't get them to stop!" Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's desperate state. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes bloodshot and she had clearly been up for quite sometime. Still he walked to where his twin children lay, picked them up and sat down in a rocking chair with the two laying on his bare chest. Toothless lay next to them as Hiccup began to sing. "Rest now my children.Mom and Dad are here. We will protect you, you've nothing to fear. Toothless still loves you he'll keep you safe from harm.. Stormfly will gaurd you, nothing will go wrong. Rest now dear children. The time has come to sleep, drift off to dreamland, Play there until you wake."

 _'You have a beautiful voice my mate.'_ Toothless said as Hiccup finished his lullaby. Helda was now asleep and Stoik looked up at his father with big green eyes. Astrid took Helda and layed her in the crib, as Hiccup rocked back and forth with Stoik laying on his chest. Astrid returned and sat next to them. "Hiccup what is that smell? You smell like rotten fish and... Brine." Hiccup smiled as he thought of what he and Toothless had done earlier. "Well I cheered Toothless up so well he decided to give me one of his signature tongue baths."  
"And you thought it was a good idea to hold our children, one of whom was in only his underclothing against you?"  
Hiccup chuckled as he layed his now sleeping son in the crib before kissing both twins and covering them with a light blanket. "Astrid there's worse things to be covered in than dragon saliva."  
"Like what?"

 _'My seed.'_ Toothless laughed at his own joke. "Well dragon waste, for one." Astrid laughed "Just go bathe Hiccup." Hiccup smiled and went to kiss Astrid but she stopped him. "You'll get to kiss me when you're clean." Hiccup pouted his lips in a playful manner. "Aw my own wife won't even kiss me! Oh woe is me! Who will love me now?!" Toothless approached and licked his new mate from the back of his legs to his neck. "I love you to, Toothless." Hiccup said smiling at Toothless. "You're not disgusted by that?" Astrid asked. "By what? Toothless showing his love for me? Come on Astrid it's not that gross."  
"Go bathe Hiccup."Astrid replied pointing at the door. Hiccup shrugged and went out the door and to their bathing shed. He opened the door and checked to be sure fresh clothing was inside. Once he was sure there was, he filled the tub as Toothless lit a fire in a small indent in the floor about 2 feet away. It surrounded the tub to warm the water without boiling it. Once the water was warmed to Hiccup's liking he poured water over the fire and stripped his clothing off. He then removed his prosthetic and, with Toothless' help, climbed into the tub. He began washing the Night Fury sperm and saliva off his body. The warm water soothed his aching ass muscles and his severed leg which had been hurting him the last few days. He soaped up every part of his body and rinsed off before turning to his hair. He soaped that up as well but as he rinsed off he realized his hair was very sticky where Toothless' cum had landed in it. "You had to get it in my hair?"  
_'Sorry Hiccup, I didn't know that much would come out.'_ Hiccup again soaped his hair up and let it sit as he soaked in the warm water. After about 5 minutes of letting it sit he rinsed off his hair. Still it was sticky. After repeating the process 5 times, his hair was finally manageable. He soaked a little while longer as Toothless lit another fire around the tub. As he soaked in the rapidly warming water he reflected on the days events. "Toothless?"

 _'Yes my beautiful Hiccup?'_ Toothless responded as he put out the fire. "So I can understand you, but why can I only understand you after we mated?"

_'It's our sexual fluids they hold certain...... Properties.'_

"Like?"  
_'Well, like magic I guess.'_  
"Magic? Not bacteria or super vitamins that make you smarter? Just Magic?"  
_'In all honesty I have no idea what it is. I've always thought of it as magic. But maybe it is bacteria that makes you smarter or super vitamins, or maybe it is a power all dragons have. All I do know is it only works when the creature is properly mated. So when I came inside of you, it took immediate effect.'_ Hiccup nodded in understanding. He didn't believe it was magic, but he did believe it was something all dragons could do. Still thinking about the way it had to happen had Hiccup hard. _'Care to mate again?'_ Toothless asked eyeing his mates erect cock. "Not right now bud. I just got clean maybe tomorrow okay?" Toothless approached and licked Hiccup from his pecs to his face. _'There now you're dirty again. So I'll ask again do you want to mate?'_ Hiccup laughed leave it to Toothless to find a way to get what he wanted. He stood in the water and exited with Toothless' help. He knelt down and kissed Toothless on his head between his eyes. "All right but just something quick, okay?" Toothless smiled and licked Hiccup. Hiccup laughed and took hold of Toothless' partly sheathed cock. He began rubbing quickly as Toothless' member poked out more with each stroke.Toothless gasped and groaned as Hiccup gave him a handjob. Hiccup enjoyed the feel of every vein and bump on Toothless' erect cock.

_'Hiccup your hands are amazing! You're really good at this!'_

"Well I've had alot of practice." Hiccup said as he teasingly rubbed the pointed tip of Toothless' cock with one hand, and rubbed the base and underside with his other heavily. _'Harder! Rub harder Hiccup! If I'm going to cum you've got to rub harder!'_ Hiccup rubbed the underside of Toothless' cock a little harder but kept teasing the tip. Toothless growled and squirmed as Hiccup teased his now sensitive cock. He began thrusting against Hiccup's hands as he neared his orgasm, his pupils now a thin slit. Just as he was about to cum, Hiccup pulled away completely. Toothless growled his displeasure as his orgasm died away. "Don't worry you'll cum." Hiccup said as he went back to rubbing Toothless' cock. Again when he was near his climax Hiccup stopped. Toothless snarled in primal lust. He needed to cum badly. Again Hiccup began rubbing bringing Toothless even closer. "Are you sorry you got your cum in my hair?"

 _'YES'_ Toothless screamed. "Do you promise not to do it again if I let you cum?"

 _'YES!!!!!! HICCUP PLEASE!!!!'_ Hiccup rubbed harder and faster as Toothless bucked, growled, and snarled. Finally with a roar Hiccup was sure reached Outcast Island Toothless came dousing Hiccup's Torso in cum. Hiccup sighed, "Well back to the tub I guess." Hiccup stood and carefully climbed back into the tub as Toothless regained his senses. _'Thank you Hiccup, but DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!'_  
"Don't worry I won't. But don't act like you didn't love it."  
_'I did love it. But teasing a dragon is not wise. I could've pounced and raped you just to climax! Please promise me you'll never do that again unless I ask you to Hiccup.'_

"I promise. But I'm glad you liked it." Hiccup finished washing aand climbed out of the tub as Toothless handed him a towel. _'It's getting late Hiccup dry off and let's get you to bed.'_ Hiccup smiled and dried off. Once he was he pulled on his prosthetic and some clean breeches, followed by a pair of pants and a fresh Tunic. He then pulled on his boot and on his way out pulled a lever which tipped the tub upside down emptying it into a channel that led to the sea. They made their way home noticing all but one candle had been extinguished. Hiccup picked it up went up the stairs and found Astrid asleep in bed. He sat on the bed kissed her gently and began stripping to his underclothing. "Toothless are you still okay with me being married to Astrid?"  
_'Of course I am. She came first after all. Just don't forget you have to satisfy both our needs now.'_ Hiccup kissed Toothless, blew out the candle, and climbed into bed, laying an arm over Astrid. "Good night Toothless."  
_'Good night my mate.'_


	3. An Unexpected Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup goes to see his Mother only to make some surprising Discoveries.

Hiccup awoke the next day and sat up.  He stretched as Toothless watched the blanket fall away revealing his chiseled abs. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as Toothless nuzzled him gently. _'Did you sleep well my mate? '_  
"Beautifully.  Where's Astrid?"  
_'Downstairs feeding the little ones. Perhaps you could feed me something.'_ Toothless replied staring at Hiccup whom had awoken erect. More specifically he was staring at Hiccup's clothed member. Knowing what Toothless was hungry for,  Hiccup smiled and pulled his underwear down.  Gently he gripped his member and began stroking himself,  as Toothless watched. He groaned as his hand lightly ran over his cock. Toothless' cock slowly grew as Hiccup began stroking himself faster. _'You're so hot when you pleasure yourself.'_ Toothless said. Gasping in pleasure Hiccup began furiously flogging his pole bringing himself closer to orgasm. _'Cum here my mate. '_ Toothless said opening his mouth.  Hiccup quickly placed his cock at Toothless mouth before going in for the kill.  Sticking his finger in his mouth he then bent over and shoved it into his ass immediately hitting his prostate , and sending him over the edge,  releasing strand after strand of cum into Toothless' mouth. Toothless growled in pleasure as he allowed Hiccup's cum to roll over his tongue. _'You taste magnificent.'_

"HICCUP!  WHAT IN THOR'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hiccup turned to the door nervously. Seeing the door closed he breathed a sigh of relief. "Just getting dressed."  
"We'll hurry up!  It's already almost miday! You're supposed to be meeting with your Mother in 30 minutes!" Hiccup quickly grabbed a wet cloth and washed off before grabbing his Pants,  boot, and shirt and quickly put them on. "That was way too close!"  Silently Toothless agreed. _'You need to tell her.'_ Hiccup turned in shock.  "Are you crazy?  She'd leave me the second she found out!"  
_'If she truly loves you she'll understand I forced myself on to you.  The fact you enjoyed it is invalid my mate.'_  
"No,  I'm not going to tell her yet. I will when the time is right, but not yet."  Toothless rolled his  eyes and let out a huff of air. _'Very well,  but you'd better do it soon. If you and I get caught in the act, we're going to be in big trouble.'_ Hiccup nodded as he opened the door. Slowly he walked downstairs and sat at the table,  grabbing a few pieces of bread and a plate before piling on some eggs and Bacon that Astrid had made. "You'd better hurry.  You know mom doesn't like to be kept waiting." Astrid said placing Stoik in his highchair.  The young boy giggled as Toothless began making faces at the infant. Across the room Helda began crying, well screaming is more like it.  "Another ear infection?" Hiccup asked as Astrid tried to sooth her.  "No she's teething. I'm honestly surprised you didn't wake up with the way she's been crying all morning." Hiccup suddenly realized why Astrid had been so cross when he'd woken up. He smiled and held out his arms as Astrid handed him the young girl.  "Shhh,  it's okay.  It's okay sweetie,  I know it hurts.  I know."  He cooed while holding her to his chest.  Slowly the girl calmed as Hiccup gently bounced her up and down in his arms. As she finished crying and relaxed he handed her to Astrid and finished his breakfast as Astrid mumbled "Dragon Master,  Cheif,  and baby whisperer."  
"Don't forget loving Husband and Father." Hiccup interjected. "I could never forget that." Astrid replied with a smile as she lay the young infant in her crib. "That's why I'm so lucky." she added as Hiccup smiled.  After he finished eating, he kissed his wife and children and walked out after taking care of his plate.  Toothless followed not wanting harm to come to his new mate.

The people of Berk all greeted him as he walked by. Some told him of minor problems such as a dragon damaging a garden, or a missing sheep. Others were more important such as the hut that had been damaged by Hookfang and another wild Nightmare during the mating ritual. Hiccup addressed each and went about his journey to the dragon hold his Mother had been adamant to live in. As they approached Toothless' eyes went wide as a familiar scent reached his nose. _'CloudJumper is HERE?!'_ Hiccup stopped. "Yeah he's getting old, so he couldn't get a mate, why?"  Toothless seemed scared. _'I've marked you, if he finds out, I could be in big trouble!'_  
"He's not going to find out. How could he?" Toothless looked at Hiccup. _'My seed is still inside you.'_ This time Hiccup's eyes went wide."So what happens if he finds out?" Hiccup asked. _'I could lose my status as Alpha, and be forced to leave, permanently. Half the dragons here still call him Alpha. They'd follow his every word. This is my punishment for raping you!'_ At this the door opened and Valka and CloudJumper stepped out looking in shock at the two. "Toothless raped you?" Valka asked as Toothless backed away in fear. "No, he needed a mate, and I was there. By the time he'd done anything I was will... Wait how do you know what we're talking about?" Hiccup asked as Valka blushed. "It got pretty lonely on that island, Hiccup."

 

"You mean you and CloudJumper...?" Valka nodded as CloudJumper stepped forward and took in the scent of cum that permeated from Hiccup. He slowly looked from Toothless to Hiccup. _'If he was willing, then I have no say. But... He needs to know.'_ CloudJumper told her as Valka nodded again. "CloudJumper says he has no say if you were willing. But son.. just how many times have you mated, and how long?"   
"Well let's see... The first time was just after the mating ritual, Toothless pounced on me and started licking me until I was naked. By that point I was so aroused I wanted to have sex with him. Next he rubbed his um- you know on me until we both climaxed. After that he put it in me and finished inside of me. After that, we started talking and he started sucking me off. Next we went home, but Astrid said I needed a bath. Toothless followed me and I got aroused thinking about it and Toothless wanted to go again so I jacked him off. Then this morning he ate my seed again. So five times in a little over 24 hours." Valka stood silently listening as Hiccup recounted the previous day. "So your the bottom?" Val asked as he finished. "I guess, I mean I didn't really put it in him so.."   
"How many dragons can you understand now?" Toothless responded this time, _'Gronkles, Thundrums, Nadders, Nightmares, Changewings, and Night Furies.'_

"Then I guess I should share what Cloudjumper knows, seeing as you can't understand Storm Cutters yet. He's mated with Night Furies before, specifically male Night Furies. Hiccup, Night Fury males can, They can carry young, Hiccup. But there's more... their cum can get other Males pregnant as well, even humans."  
"How do you know that?"   
Val giggled as she thought back..

 

**Berk, 27 Years Earlier**

"DRAGONS!!!" Alvin screamed as a horde of Dragons attacked. Around them a group of Nadders, Gronkles, Nightmares, and Zipplebacks, as well as a Storm Cutter and Night Fury attacked. Val and Stoik took up their weapons, as did Gobber, Spitelout, and Alvin. Each were ready for a battle to the death as Stoik began Barking Orders. "Gobber, you and Spitelout take the Village Center, defend the women and children! Alvin, your with Val and I, we need your expertise on these two new dragons!" Everyone nodded and followed the cheifs orders. "What do you know about them Alvin?" Stoik asked as they rushed to the village. "Not much about the Night Fury, The other is a Storm Cutter, they're fast, vicious, and completely unpredictable!" Alvin replied. "Your sure it's a Night Fury?" Stoik asked uncertain of the answer he'd receive. Alvin simply nodded as Stoik shuddered in nervousness. He'd only been named cheif the previous month, and a Night Fury was already attacking. At least he had Alvin whom was the best Ship captain they had, as such he'd seen Dragons that others hadn't. Still as the fight continued Stoik focused more on defeating the dragons then Alvin as the battle continued. Alvin was fighting for all he had. He took out four dragons before he saw it coming. The Night Fury diving at him and grabbing him in his legs, before flying off with the screaming man. Stoik and Valka watched in horror as Alvin was carried off over the sea. "Get a ship ready! We have to follow them!" Stoik bellowed as the village worked quickly to prepare the ship.

 

For how long they flew, Alvin didn't know. When they reached an Island the Night Fury dropped him in a clearing. He was sure he'd be killed. "Your not going to kill me without a fight." He stood and reached for the Axe he carried at his belt, only to realize it had fallen during the flight. "Of course." He thought aloud as the Night Fury slowly circled around him taking in the sight of his victim. Alvin stood slowly taking in his surroundings for anything he could use as a weapon. He saw a number of things that could work, branches, rocks, even a tree that was dangerously close to falling, but none were within his reach. Without warning the Night Fury pounced. It began snarling as it raked it's claws through the clothing on his body, the fur and cloth being shredded. He screamed as one swipe dug into his back drawing blood. Within seconds his body was bare and his clothing was completely destroyed. He slowly rolled over as the Night Fury backed away, and managed to begin to crawl to a nearby fallen branch, before the Night Fury was standing over him growling as he reached for the potential weapon. Without warning he felt a massive appendage rubbing against his back. He'd heard rumours of a dargon in heat. That if they found someone very strong they would attempt to mate the creature, if a mate was not readily available. He quickly attempted to stand only to be pushed to the ground. The dragon began to grind itself against his hole. "Oh Thor, HELP! Someone HELP ME!!!" He screamed as the creature ground it's cock between the cleft of his cheeks, before pressing at the entrance. "NO! GET OFF ME YOU SON OF AGHHHHHHH!!" He screamed as the massive cock pressed into his unwilling body, slowly splitting him. Once half the member was in, the Night Fury slammed home, causing Alvin to scream in pain. With little more waiting the dragon began to pump in and out of the unwilling man as he growled in pleasure. The dragon was in pure bliss as the tight opening squeezed and caressed his aching cock. He hadn't wanted to hurt the human, but it WAS strong. It took down 4 different dragons single handedly. Truly this one would produce strong young.

Below him Alvin's cries slowly turned to groans of pleasure as his Prostate was massaged with each stroke by the massive member. As his cock slowly grew to it's full length, he slowly began to actually find himself bouncing back to meet the thrusts of the massive cock splitting his insides. As he pushed back he groaned as his cock began dripping pre on the ground. The Night Fury smiled as he realized the human began to become more receptive to him. "Oh Odin! It feels sooo good!" The human cried as the Night Fury licked him gently.  

On the beach, the ship carrying the rescue party landed. As Stoik and Valka stepped off they heard a cry for help followed by screaming. "That's Alvin! Let's go!" Stoik said running into the thick treegrowth. Valka and Gobber followed close behind. As they ran closer to the sound, new sounds were heard. It sounded like pained moaning. "He's still alive! Let's go!" Stoik bellowed as he followed the noise.

Alvin's cock was fully erect now as the Night Fury slammed it's cock into him, really enjoying the humans ass. The human was actively pushing back, trying to fit as much cock as posible into his ass. The Night Fury growled and bucked as hard as he could, working his way to an orgasm as he fucked the human as hard as possible. Beneath him the human cried out as his cock exploded. "OH THOR !" He screamed as strand after strand of cum painted the green grass a pearly white. The contractions quickly brought the Night Fury to orgasm. He roared as a geyser of cum filled up the bowels of the human. As the dragon's orgasm continued Alvin cried out again as his cock again exploded as thick draconic seed filled his body.

The groaning was louder, as the search party approached the clearing. "Alright, Gobber go around and cause a distraction. I'll take care of the dragon. Valka, no matter what, get Alvin out of there, and tend to his wounds. Gobber, we'll attack when you're ready." Gobber nodded and went around the clearing to get in position. "Can you see Alvin?" Val asked as Stoik tried to look through the thick greenery. "No, but that's him. I know it."  
"OH THOR!" Alvin suddenly cried out as Gobber finally got in position. Without a word he crept towards the Night Fury, which had it's back to him, and was moving in a strange way. Without warning the Dragon roared as Gobber moved to attack, picking up a large rock. Gobber froze before he threw the rock at the Dragon, quickly getting it's attention. Finally Gobber could see a bare arm and hand below the beast. Another cry sounded as Stoik and Valka made their move, only to find Alvin, naked and thrusting back on a massive dragon cock crying out in bliss as he ejaculated.

 

"Your father and I weren't sure what to do, so we just kind of stared then got Alvin out of there." Hiccup sat up after clutching his sides in laughter. "S-So what happened to the Night Fury?"   
"He just flew away. About 3 months later Alvin was showing. 3 Months after that he layed the eggs, but none of them hatched. Bad batch I guess. He became bitter, and resented your father after that. He went so far as to try to attack me while I was pregnant with you. That's why he was exiled. Just promise me you'll be careful. I understand the pleasure of feeling a dragon inside of you, just remember you can get pregnant."    
"We'll  be careful mom. I promise." Hiccup said as he walked to the door. "Oh I almost forgot! What'd you want to see me for?" Valka blushed slightly. "I'd heard about Toothless and wanted to offer my services to him." Hiccup smiled. "I'm sure if he hadn't picked me, he would have accepted." Valka smiled as Hiccup walked out. "Hiccup? Does Astrid know?"   
"No I haven't told her yet."  
"Make sure you do. This concerns her just as much as you."  
Hiccup nodded and kissed his mother. "I love you mom, thanks." Valka kissed Hiccup back and watched as the he and Toothless left. "I guess it's time to tell Astr-"  
"HICCUP!" A cry suddenly came from ahead. Hiccup turned to see Snotlout running towards him. "Snot? What's wrong?" Snotlout stopped in front of him, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. "It's Stormfly, she just flew back, and she's pretty torn up." Hiccup's eyes went wide before he mounted Toothless. "Go get my  Mom, we'll go help her." Hiccup said as Toothless took to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! Stormfly Is hurt, but who's responsible? Find out next time!


	4. Something to Tell You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead, and neither is the story!!!!! Okay, I know it's been a HELLA long time since I last updated but let me explain. This started to get typed up in around March, and had a deadline of around early June-Early July. Unfortunately around April I became extremely depressed, and it wound up effecting ALL my stories for about 4 or 5 months. Basically, I had zero interest in writing. Now, I'm back, and I swear, it will never take this long to update again! 
> 
> This chapter, We find out what happened to Stormfly, Astrid suspects something is up with Hiccup, and decides to ask him about it!

Hiccup and Toothless flew quickly through the air. As they crossed over the center of Berk, the scent of blood reached Toothless _. 'She's hurt, terribly.'_  Toothless said. "Just get us there." Hiccup replied. As their home came into view, Toothless angled downward, and landed a few feet away from a blue mass lying just outside. Hiccup visibly winced as he realized it was Stormfly. Her wings were nearly shredded, her back and neck were bleeding heavily, and her left leg had long gashes down the side. He approached her slowly in an attempt to assess her injuries. "Hiccup, be careful! Everytime we get close, she tries to attack!" Fishlegs called from the doorway, beside him sat the twins, and a seemingly distraught Astrid. "She's just scared Fishlegs. Let me try to calm her down." Hiccup replied as he slowly approached. As he got closer, Stormfly snarled and raised her tail, ready to strike, though it pained her to do so. _'Be careful, my Mate!'_ At this Stormfly lowered her tail in shock. _'Mate? You... took our... Alpha.... as Mate? Have you gone... mad?!'_  Each word sounded strained, even in Hiccup's mind. Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine Stormfly. Just let us help you." Stormfly layed still as Hiccup approached. He quickly realized what he thought was Stormfly's spikes were actually the spikes of another Nadder. He knelt down by Stormfly's head, and gripped a spike in her neck, before gently pulling it out as Cloudjumper landed with Val and Snotlout on his back.

  
"What happened?" Val asked as she approached, a bag of jars and herbs at her hip. "It looks like a dragon attack. These spikes match the Nadder she picked as her mate, but I'm not sure he's responsible." He said as he held up the spike for Val to see. . "Either he did it, or he tried to protect her, and she got hit by his spikes." Valka nodded and handed Hiccup a jar of Yellow Paste. "Rub this on her wounds." Hiccup opened the jar as a horrible stench hit his nose, causing his stomach to do backflips. "It's made with stinkroot." She said noting her son's reaction. Hiccup began to rub the foul substance on Stormfly's neck, as his mom began rubbing it on her side and back. She turned to Fishlegs "Fishlegs help me get her wings." Val said as Astrid finally spoke. "No, I will!" Val nodded and handed a jar to Astrid, and together the three worked in silence, only occasionally speaking when asking a question. They went about massaging the paste into Stormfly's wounds. Meanwhile Fishlegs kept an eye on Hiccup and Astrid's twins. As darkness began to fall, they moved to wrapping her wounds with cloth bandages, as the Nadder rested. By the time the moon was directly overhead, the three finished their work. "I'll stay with her. Hiccup, get Astrid to bed. You could both use the rest." Valka said as Hiccup nodded and walked with Astrid into the house, with Toothless in tow. They walked slowly up the stairs to their room, passing by a sleeping Fishlegs. They stopped at the room just across from theirs, to check on the children. Both were sleeping peacefully in their crib. Smiling the two entered their room, and began to undress. Hiccup, pulled off Toothless' Saddle before beginning to undress himself. "You okay?" Hiccup asked as he pulled off his tunic. Astrid silently nodded as she pulled her boots off. "You sure? You haven't said much." Astrid looked down before speaking. "What's going on Hiccup?" Hiccup furrowed his brow before responding. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been hiding something. Thor we've known each other since we were kids, and have been married for 3 years, do you really think I wouldn't know when you're hiding something?" Hiccup frowned. He thought he'd have more time. "You're right. I have something to tell you. Before I tell you what it is, I want you to know, I was going to tell you before what happened with Stormfly, and regardless of what I tell you, I have Always loved you." Astrid looked at Hiccup with worry. "Are you leaving me?"

"NO! Thor no! Look I'm telling you that because, because you might leave _me_."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup sighed. "Before I tell you, I want you to promise You'll let me say all I need to, before you say anything, okay?" Astrid Nodded.   
Hiccup took a deep breath before beginning. "Yesterday, when I went to find Toothless, I found him in the same clearing I'd shot him down in. He.. was upset. I said something like 'If I were a dragoness I'd have fought for him.' because I couldn't believe no dragon wanted him. Then I asked if he wanted to go flying with me, just to cheer him up. He seemed REALLY excited. So I went to mount up, but he pounced me and started licking my chest and face. Each lick was harder then the last, and eventually my shirt started to come off." Astrid nodded. So far the way Hiccup had come home the other night made sense. "As soon as it went over my head he pulled it off me, and started licking my bare chest. It felt good. Really good. Next he turned around so his hind legs were over my head. It was at this point I realized he was... aroused. I tried to get away, but he placed his foot on my chest, and held me there while he pulled my boot off. Then he started licking my pants, the same way he did my tunic and, after a few licks he got me um..."

"He stripped you naked?" Hiccup nodded. "After that he started licking me everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Head, neck arms, chest, legs, foot, and you know. Well when he was licking me I became aroused. Then he put his, his dragonhood on me and started rubbing it from mine to my chin. I climaxed, then he did. As he kept covering me in his seed, I climaxed again. Then, I was so aroused I.. I let him have sex with me. Since that time, Toothless and I have had sex at least 2 other times. The thing is, I can understand him now. I understand what he's saying when he growls, or roars, I understood Stormfly too. All because I let him finish in me." Astrid stared at Hiccup in stunned silence. Hiccup however was too embarrassed to even look at her, so resorted to staring at Toothless instead. "So, You had sex... with a dragon?" Hiccup nodded still too embarrassed to look at his wife. "You must think I'm some sort of pervert, right?"Astrid didn't respond. Shock still had it's grip on her. "I.. You.. How exactly does this work?" She finally asked. _'Let us show her, my Mate, and have her join us.'_ Toothless said as Hiccup smiled. Astrid however only heard a series of growls and grunts. "Okay, I'll tell her. "Toothless says he wants to show you, but he wants you to join." Astrid looked at Toothless. "Hiccup.. I.." Hiccup smiled and took Astrid's hand. "Astrid.. I promise, this will be amazing. We won't do anything you don't want, and Toothless will be really gentle."  Astrid looked at Hiccup before responding. "Hiccup.. I don't know. I mean, I don't doubt you enjoy it, but I don't know if I would." 

"Will you try?" Hiccup asked with a smile. "Show me first, then I'll dedide." Hiccup looked at  the door. "Tomorrow. I don't want to risk Fishlegs catching us." Astrid nodded as Hiccup looked at the now disappointed face of Toothless. "What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup asked. _'I need to cum, Hiccup.'_  Toothless replied. Hiccup looked down and saw Toothless' erect cock. "What's wrong?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smiled, "We might not have until tomorrow. Toothless needs to mate now." Hiccup said pointing out Toothless' erection to Astrid, who gasped at the size. "You... took that?" Hiccup nodded. "I better get him taken care of. We'll fly somewhere, then get him tended to, and come back." Astrid looked to Toothless who groaned in need. "Easy, bud. Let's get your saddle back on, then we'll go and get you taken care of." Hiccup said, kneeling by Toothless' head. She felt bad for Toothless. Honestly she had been angry at Hiccup, boarderline furious that he'd cheat on her with a dragon. But seeing this, how Toothless appeared to be in pain, and Hiccup trying to comfort him, now she understood. "I'm coming with you." She said as Hiccup turned and smiled. "Alright, but grab some fresh clothes just in case, Toothless is a little messy when he finishes." Hiccup said. Astrid nodded and grabbed a sheepskin bag. She quickly pulled on her boots, and opened the dresser drawer. She packed the bag with one of Hiccup's wool tunics, a pair of pants, and a fresh pair of clothes for her as well. Within a few minutes, Toothless was saddled, and Astrid had grabbed enough clothing for her and Hiccup. 

 

The three silently walked down the stairs. Astrid walked to the Table where Fishlegs was sleeping, and after Hiccup and Toothless walked out quietly woke him. "Hm, what?" Fishlegs seemed surprised before seeing Astrid. "Oh, Astrid. Everything okay?" Astrid nodded. "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. Hiccup is going to take me on a flight with Toothless, to help clear my head." Fishlegs stretched before answering. "Ah, go ahead. I'll stay with the kids until you get back." Astrid smiled and thanked him before heading out. Val remained outside along with Stormfly and Stormcutter. She smiled and stood, before walking to Astrid. "I know you're upset with Hiccup, but believe me, he did the right thing." Astrid smiled. "I know. I saw how much Toothless needed it."  Val smiled and hugged her. "Don't think it's wrong. Try it." Astrid smiled and nodded, before walking over and climbing atop Toothless behind Hiccup. "We'll be back by sunrise. Keep an eye out for the Bright Night Terror in case something goes wrong." Hiccup said as Val nodded. "We'll come as soon as we see it." Hiccup smiled as he flipped the small switch on the saddle.  As Toothless took off, Astrid layed her head on Hiccup's bare shoulder. "How long do you think we'll be gone?" She asked as Toothless picked up speed. "A few hours, maybe more." Hiccup replied. _'Hopefully more.'_ Toothless said. Though Astrid only heard a growl, it was so full of lust, she seemed to understand what he was saying. They landed moments later in the clearing. Hiccup felt his member tenting in his leggings as he remembered the previous day. He slid off and helped Astrid down, before he began to remove Toothless' saddle. "What now?" Astrid asked. "Well, that depends on if your going to join us or not." Hiccup said as he set the saddle down by the log, and began to remove his boot. Astrid looked from Hiccup, to the already dripping member between Toothless' legs. Honestly, she wanted to see what it was like. Odin knew she'd been curious as to what it would be like. Silently she sat by Hiccup and pulled off her Tunic and the strip of fabric covering her breasts, before beginning to remove her boots. Toothless gasped as he saw Astrid's bare chest,  her marvelous breasts were quite firm, from what he could see. Even as a dragon he found them.. exotic. Like a rare type of meat, or a fine Dragoness' Virginity. _'I'm beginning to see why you like those round things so much my mate! They look amazing!'_ Toothless said as Hiccup burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Astrid asked as she pulled off her leggings. "Toothless says he likes your 'Round things.' He thinks they look amazing." Hiccup said with a smile as he too stripped off his pants, as Astrid blushed. "Thank you, Toothless." Astrid said as Toothless smiled. As she turned she understood why. Hiccup stood behind her completely naked, and very much erect. He walked up to her and kissed her deeply, his cock resting against her lower stomach as he pushed his body against hers. Astrid moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Hiccup, as Toothless approached from behind, his eyes a thin slit and gripped her last article of clothing in his maw, and pulled hard. With a tearing sound Astrid's underwear was removed, baring her body completely. She turned to Toothless with a slight scowl. "Was that really necessary?" She asked as Hiccup chuckled. "Can you blame him? You look beautiful like this." Toothless just stared with big eyes.

 

Astrid looked back at him with a smile. "You encourage him too much!" Hiccup kissed her again. "I didn't encourage him, I just didn't stop him." This time Astrid laughed softly. "You're lucky I love you." 

"I know. Are you ready?" 

"Show me first." Astrid said as Hiccup knelt by Toothless' cock. He motioned for Astrid to join her. "He loves any sort of oral stimulation." Hiccup said leaning in and gently flicking his tongue against the throbbing meat in front of them. Toothless gasped in pleasure as his mate's tongue rubbed against his sensitive tip. Astrid watched as Hiccup began to lick Toothless' cock from tip to base. Hiccup worked Toothless' cock with his tongue as much as he could, enjoying the occasional drop of pre dripping down the thick draconic member. Toothless gasped and groaned loudly as Hiccup continued to lick his cock. Suddenly Hiccup pulled away. "Try it."  Astrid slowly knelt by Hiccup and leaned in before turning back. Hiccup smiled "I know you're nervous. Toothless does too. Just try what you're comfortable with." Astrid smiled and gently gripped Toothless cock, and began lightly stroking as Toothless groaned in pleasure. Taking it as a sign to continue, she began rubing her hands up and down the thick dracoonic shaft, as Hiccup began licking Toothless' tip. The Night Fury quickly felt the cum bubbling in his balls from the combined efforts of his mate and Astrid. With little more warning then a roar, Toothless exploded, his seed landing all over the two naked humans. Hiccup smiled as He felt the first shot, and pulled Astrid into a kiss directly in front of the throbbing draconic cock. Astrid moaned in pleasure as she felt the custard like cum cover her shoulders, breasts, hands, and arms. It felt amazing dripping down her breasts, and onto Hiccup's bare chest, where it mingled on their stomachs, and genitals. They broke the kiss as the last few shots dribbled out of Toothless' cock. "That, was amazing!" Astrid said as Hiccup smiled and kissed her. "I told you. You ready to try taking him?" Astrid shook her head no. "He's so big, he'll tear me apart!" Hiccup nodded, "I thought the same yesterday."

 _'May I try something with your mate, my mate?'_ Toothless asked, his teeth quickly retracting. Hiccup nodded and turned to Astrid. "Toothless wants to try something with you." Astrid nodded and stood as Toothless approached her, his cock half erect. He walked around Astrid slowly, all while telling his plan to Hiccup, who smiled knowing Astrid would love it.  Without warning, Toothless pounced hard on Astrid who gave a cry of surprise, as Toothless began licking her from head to toe. "Take it easy, Toothless!" Hiccup said, worried about his wife whose cry of surprise went to a moan of pleasure as Toothless began licking both her breasts. Sparks of pleasure shot through her body as the dragon continued, circling each mound with his tongue. Hiccup decided Toothless had just been a little to eager, and knelt between his wife's legs, and began lapping at her folds, causing her to gasp and groan at each lick. Instinctively, she thrust her hips into each lick from Hiccup, trying to fit his tongue inside of her. Hiccup lapped, and then sucked at Astrid's clit, every so often rubbing a finger across her pussy lips as she moaned in pleasure. Toothless too, took a breast into his mouth and began nibbling and sucking. Within moments Astrid was a trembling mass of pleasure as the two males pleasured her with their tongues and mouths. They next traded spots, Toothless began licking heavily at Astrid's pussy, while Hiccup took a nub into his mouth and began sucking feverishly. Toothless became a little more bold, and thrust his tongue into Astrid, who immediately came from the unexpected move, moaning loudly in pleasure as her opening clamped down on Toothless' tongue. As Astrid lay trying to recover, Hiccup lay atop her and thrust himself deep into her opening. He quickly began showering her neck and shoulders with kisses and soft nibbles, earning more groans and soft moans from Astrid. Gently he began pumping in and out as Astrid wrapped her arms and legs around him, she ran her fingers through his hair, and down his back to his ass, enjoying the feeling of his cock penetrating her depths. Hiccup moaned as he felt his chest rub up against Astrid's breasts, lighting up one of his main pleasure points. His nipples and the center of his chest had always been massive pleasure points for him. Just rubbing the center of his chest could get him hard. He gasped as he felt Astrid's velvety walls caress his member. Toothless smiled as he watched the sight. He was so happy his Mate was getting time with his original mate. However, he felt.. jealous almost. This was his Mate, wasn't it? Suddenly he got the strongest urge he'd ever had while in season, breed, sire, dominate. He walked over and stood above the two mating humans, and placed his cock at Hiccup's entrance.

 

Hiccup turned and smiled, as he felt the hot thick cock at his hole. Then he went back to kissing Astrid. "Get ready.." he said kissing Astrid's neck, just under her ear. "..Toothless is going to sandwich breed me." Astrid moaned in response. With that, Toothless pushed, his member slowly, yet surely sliding into the smaller male. Within a matter of seconds, Toothless sunk his member completely into Hiccup's ass. Hiccup groaned in pleasure/pain as the massive invader split him in two. For whatever reason, it had been much easier going in this time. "Hiccup.. Harder!" Astrid moaned as Hiccup smiled. "I don't think that's going to be a problem." He replied as he felt Toothless start to pull out of him. He kept his cock with only the tip remaining inside, before slamming in on Hiccup's next thrust in, driving Hiccup's cock deep into Astrid's cunt, hard. Astrid screamed in pleasure as Toothless repeated the process over and over, thrusting so hard Hiccup couldn't have slowed down if he wanted to. "Yes! Oh Thor! Toothless! Harder! Thrust Harder!" Astrid screamed as Toothless willingly abliged, and began jackhammering in and out of Hiccup's hole. Hiccup grunted in pleasure/pain. "EaSY bUD!" Hiccup said, his ass was really starting to hurt. Astrid Screamed in bliss, as her husband was forced to slam his cock hard and fast by the massive Dragon cock splitting him. Hiccup quickly was finding he couldn't hold on from the massive pounding his prostate was enduring. Astrid too, was extremely close to her orgasm, her G spot was getting pounded non stop by Hiccup's forced thrusts. Toothless also felt his orgasm building. His eyes a thin slit as he thrusted. A primal urge telling him to fill his mate. To sire hatchlings. He thrust hard and deep into his mate's willing cunt. Hiccup winced slightly as his ass began throbbing in pain, something was wrong. Finally Astrid orgasmed as she screamed in pleasure, clamping down hard on Hiccup's cock, who wasn't far behind. He came hard into Astrid filling her womb. As he did, Toothless roared loudly as he thrust deep one more time, filling Hiccup's insides with cum as he did, there was a flash of teeth in Astrid's vision, followed by a scream of pain, and drops of something wet landing on her shoulder, breasts and neck. "HICCUP!!"


	5. A BIG Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Smut his Chapter, we find out what happened to Hiccup, and things may never be the same..

  

_There was a flash of teeth in Astrid's vision, followed by a scream of pain, and drops of something wet landing on her shoulder, breasts and neck._ Hiccup felt an explosive pain shooting through his torso. "HICCUP!!" He heard Astrid scream. She sounded like she was a mile away. He was suddenly aware of grass against his bare body, and his blurred vision showed what appeared to be a large black mass approaching something attempting to crawl away. The last thing he heard was a fierce growl before his world went dark.  
  
Astrid looked on in shock as Toothless gripped Hiccup's upper torso in his maw. Blood dripped down his chest and stomach as he screamed in agony. It was the loudest scream she'd ever heard him make. He fell to the ground as Toothless released him. A number of large puncture marks ran under his right pectoral muscle, around to his back, and along his outer shoulder and near his neck. Toothless turned to face Astrid as she scrambled out from underneath Hiccup. The Night Fury watched with wild eyes as Astrid back pedalled away, never once taking her eyes from Toothless. Toothless slowly began walking towards her, his fangs bared and covered in Hiccup's blood. _'You stay away from him! He's MY mate. Not YOURS.'_ Toothless said with a snarl, before walking back to where Hiccup was laying. He gently gripped Hiccup in his forepaws and began licking the bite on his shoulder and torso. Hiccup was clearly unconscious as Toothless worked. Astrid slowly crawled towards the two, worried about Hiccup's condition. Toothless snarled at her as she approached. "Toothless, Please.. I.. I just want to help him. I never wanted to take him from you." Again Toothless snarled as she inched closer. "Toothless, I don't understand. You wanted me to join in, now you're acting like I'm trying to pull you apart! I've been understanding to this point, and I'm still trying to be, but you need to help me!" Toothless again snarled at Astrid. "Fine, then you agree that Hiccup needs immediate help, right?" Toothless eyed the female warily, before growling. "Damn it Toothless you just talked to me, and I know you aren't mute so just TALK! This is not the time for a childish tantrum! Hiccup could bleed out! I'm pretty sure you struck a major artery!"   
_'I will handle it. He only needs me.'_   
"He needs a healer! Toothless, he lost consciousness after a few seconds, licking isn't going to help him!" Toothless silently considered Astrid's words, before grabbing a cylinder painted like a Night Terror in his mouth from his saddle. He tossed it at Astrid's feet, and went back to licking the wound. Astrid picked up the cylinder. She grabbed a strip of paper, and unwrapped it from around the cylinder, until a fuse was visible. "Damn it Hiccup, you need to modify this, it's already taking too long!" She thought aloud. She continued unwrapping the cylinder, until a small flint and metal shard fell out. Finally she set the cylinder on the ground standing straight up, She struck the flint with the shard as the sparks ignited the fuse. The fuse quickly burned down, before it ignited sending a burning projectile into the air, which exploded after a few hundred feet.  
  
She sat down and waited, hoping someone from Berk had seen the Bright Night Terror. After a few minutes she stood and grabbed her clothing. As she was about to dress she heard two dragons land behind her. She froze as she heard three riders disembark. "Thor not the twins, anyone but the twins!" She whispered silently. Slowly she turned to see Val, Gobber, and Ruffnut. "Well, one out of two isn't bad." She said silently. Gobber and Ruffnut looked from Astrid to Hiccup, noting their nude bodies, and in Hiccup's case his still bleeding wound, which Val had noticed upon landing. The two rushed over to Hiccup, as Val gently took him in her arms. "Roughnut, I need you to go back to Berk, I forgot to grab my herb pouch, hurry!" Roughnut nodded and ran back to Grump who took off as she mounted. "Astrid, don't worry, Gobber has known I've mated with dragons for awhile now. This is nothing new for him. What happened?"   
"I, I don't know, Toothless was mating him, then he bit him and started screaming at me that I needed to stay away from him." Val sighed and poured some alcohol onto a rag before pressing it to Hiccup's chest. "It's a mating bite. Normally, the dragon would soothe his mate's pain by licking it, but this is not a normal circumstance." Gently, she pressed the soaked rag to each puncture on Hiccup, who groaned every so often. "Astrid, you were involved too, weren't you?" Astrid nodded silently. "I don't want you to think you are at fault, but that's why this happened. If you were having any sort of initimacy with Hiccup, while Toothless was attempting to mate with him, he would attempt to prove his dominance by mating as hard as he could with, then marking Hiccup, if you didn't heed any of his warnings." Astrid thought back to what had happened. Toothless tearing her clothing, Pouncing on her, And finally Mating Hiccup, even though Hiccup was asking him to go easier. It all made sense now. Astrid hadn't realized Toothless was warning her. Even his teeth were bared when he was around her. "I-I didn't realize he was.."   
"It's fine Astrid, you had no way of knowing, and honestly I didn't expect this to happen. Especially when Hiccup told me Toothless wanted you to join them. Hiccup should be okay, but he's going to be unconscious for awhile."   
"We'll have to make something up, I doubt he wants this gettin' out." Gobber said as Val nodded. "A wild dragon. We'll just say it was a wild dragon attack while we were fooling around, but Toothless chased it off." Astrid said quickly. "It's believable enough." Gobber said. Gently Val grabbed the same paste they'd used on Stormfly, and rubbed it on each wound, before wrapping a cloth bandage around Hiccup's chest and shoulder. "We need to get him back to Berk. Toothless will you allow us to take him home?"   
_'As long as I am with him, and SHE is not.'_ Astrid told Val what Toothless said before Cloudjumper snarled. What followed was a rather agressive sounding conversation between the two. To the Humans it was a series of snarls, growls, grunts, and roars. It was so fast, and so much even Val and Astrid couldn't follow all of it. To the Dragons it was more like this:  
  
_"Enough! She has every right to be with him!"_  
 _"He is mine!"_  
 _"No! He is hers! You are not a human! You are a DRAGON! He mated her long before you! You must share him!"_  
 _"He chose me! Before her!"_  
 _"To be his ally, Not his mate! You have been a fool! You should be happy he chose to mate with you! Not selfish!"_  
 _"She has not marked him! I have!"_  
 _"Humans don't mark! Only Dragons Mark! They have hatchlings! You know this!"_  
 _"He will have hatchlings! My hatchilngs!"_  
 _"That doesn't matter! This human had his hatchlings first! He is hers!"_  
 _"Then I will make him only mine!"_  
 _"No! You are too emotional! Hiccup loves you both! Hiccup cares for you both! You care for them both! You're thinking with your Dragonhood instead of your head! Fly away until you start to think clearly!"_  
The conversation died at that, as Toothless looked from Astrid and growling to Hiccup, before taking to the skies, alone. "What just happened?" Gobber asked as Val turned to Cloudjumper before nodding. "Cloudjumper tried to convince him he had to share Hiccup, it didn't go well." Val replied. "How do you mean?" Astrid asked as Val again listened to Cloudjumper before responding. "Apparently, Toothless was so convinced that you were trying to steal Hiccup from him, he wants to make Hiccup only his. Don't worry. He should be calmed down enough to think clearly in an hour or so. By that point, he should realize the terrible mistake he just made." Val then gently cleaned Hiccup's body of the drying cum, grateful that Rough hadn't realized what had happened. Astrid also hesitantly washed in the small pond nearby, after Val instructed her to. It wasn't long afterward that Rough and Grump returned. Quickly, the small group mounted up and flew to Berk. Astrid had dressed, and Val held Hiccup in her arms, he was wrapped in a thick blanket Rough had brought back, along with a second herb pouch. They all flew atop CloudJumper. Rough and Gobber flew atop Grump, following closely behind. The group landed near Hiccup and Astrid's home, and followed Gobber inside as he took Hiccup and brought him in. They gently layed him in the bed he and Astrid shared, and covered him with some furs. Astrid gently layed in bed with him, as everyone silently left. Val sat with her, as Astrid pressed her body against Hiccup, laying her head on the portion of his chest that wasn't damaged. "We'll stay downstairs, in case Toothless comes back. For now, get some rest." Astrid silently nodded and covered her body with the furs also covering Hiccup.  
  
Days passed, Hiccup hadn't woken, though he would toss and turn every so often. Astrid and Val worked daily to keep his fever, which had developed later that same night, under control. They had also discovered Hiccup's shoulder had nearly been separated by the bite, and his pectoral muscle had been torn off the bone. Toothless hadn't been seen by anyone in Berk, however Cloudjumper had seen him during his hunt. He'd stopped and informed Toothless that Astrid wasn't angry at him, and of Hiccup's wounds. However, the Night Fury had refused to return, fearing Hiccup might be angry at him. Everyone in Berk had bought the lie Astrid and Val came up with. They'd said Hiccup and Astrid were enjoying a romantic night out, and while having fun, a wild Nightmare had attacked them. Hiccup had tried to fight it off, but got severely injured before Toothless could reach them. Once he did, Toohless successfully chased him away. The dragon had returned shortly afterward, as Val and Gobber were tending to Hiccup, and in a blind rage, Toothless chased after the dragon. Within a couple of days the surrounding Clans and Chieftains had heard of the Dragon attack. Dagur had vowed to capture the Dragon responsible for hurting his brother, and had also sent word that he would aide Berk in anyway. Likewise the Bogburglars and surprisingly to everyone on Berk The Outcasts had sent similar messages, stating they would gladly aide Berk in any way as long as Hiccup was injured. Slowly the days turned to weeks, and still Hiccup hadn't woken. He groaned every so often in pain whenever he unintentionally moved his injured shoulder, but otherwise remained silent. Val claimed it was for the best, as sleep would help him recover faster. Astrid However, wasn't as sure.. Still, he was able to swallow some broth, so at least he wasn't losing weight. Every night she'd silently feed Hiccup a bowl of Broth to help regain his strength, while periodically talking to him. He seemed to smile whenever he heard her voice as time went by, and had even begun to squeeze her hand whenever she held his.   
  
They flew faster to the ground, The Massive Dragon roaring and snarling behind them. Hiccup smelled the smoke trailing from the burning cloth on Toothless' tail. "Stay with me buddy, we're good! Just a little bit longer.." he said, uncertain if he was trying to calm himself, or Toothless. Suddenly through the smoke, he saw his mark. "Pull, Toothless.. He said closing his eyes, silently knowing it was all or nothing. Praying silently he'd live. "NOW!!"  
He felt the Night Fury Corkscrew, before turning to face the Dragon. Quickly Toothless fired a plasma blast directly into it's snarling maw, quickly catching the Beast offguard. He saw the beast go wide eyed as it saw the ground, knowing it's wings were to destroyed to slow itself. Toothless turned back to a freefall, as the creature tried to catch them in it's flaming maw. Toothless managed to evaade just as The Red Death crashed into the ground igniting a massive explosion. Toothless began pulling up, flying through the spikes on the Dragon's quickly incinerating back. He could feel the heat of the flames through his shirt, making him wonder if he himself had caught fire. Still Toothless continued to climb as Hiccup flicked the controls to Toothless' Tail to help him steer clear of the massive tail in their way. **_Snap!_**  
A metallic snap caused him to turn, seeing the scraps of his work get engolfed with flames as his heart sank. "No.. NO!" He said as he felt hard scaley flesh slam into his chest knocking the wind out of him, as he flew from the saddle. He heard Toothless growl in worry, as Fire licked at his back, neck and arms, quickly it moved up his sides, to his chest and stomach, his legs. Suddenly he felt a searing pain through his leg, as he screamed in agony. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the leg with several daggers all at once. Simultaneously a loud and sickening crunch was heard. He felt something grab him midfall around his back. 'You're mine now..' He heard before the same pain ripped through his shoulder as he screamed in agony. "Toothless!" Hiccup sat up quickly in a cold sweat as he heard crying down the hall. Silently he stood, nearly losing his balance as he did, before catching himself on the wall. Quietly he used it to make his way out the door, and down the hallway. "Why.. why do I feel so.. weak?" He wondered aloud as he entered his children's bedroom. He carefully made his way to the crib, and gently picked up his son, before sinking into a rocking chair he'd built nearby for Astrid to rest in. "Shh.. It.. It's okay, son.. Daddy's here.. Daddy's right here." He said quietly, the boy slowly calming as he felt his father's bare chest against him. "It's.. okay." Hiccup said winded simply from walking down the hall. Suddenly he heard glass shatter before Astrid called, "HICCUP?!" He turned to the open door as he heard her rushing down the hallway, stopping as she saw him in the dark room. "He.. Was crying.." Astrid quickly ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh thank Odin! I thought I was going to lose you!" Hiccup looked at her confused. "Astrid.. What happened? I.. I don't.."   
"You don't remember?" Hiccup silently shook his head. "Toothless bit you. You're mother said it was a.. a mating bite." Hiccup tensed as he remembered the horrible pain, like fire shooting through his viens as Toothless held him in his maw. "Where.. Astrid, where is he?" Astrid shrugged. "I.. I'm not sure.. He just.. Flew off." Hiccup sat quietly staring off into space as he rocked his son in the chair, the snarling and growling of the Night Fury the only sound he could hear.. His dream, was that really what had happened? Did.. Did Toothless take his leg? His Father said he didn't have it attached, that it was under Toothless. He'd always just assumed Toothless had landed on it just before he hit he ground snapping it clean off. But his dream, it.. felt the same.. "Did he intentionally do it?.." Hiccup muttered as Astrid nodded. "According to mom, It was because of me, we didn't recognize the signs. He was warning me the whole time Hiccup." Astrid said as Hiccup sat silent. Suddenly he realized Stoik was no longer in his hands, and Astrid was trying to help him stand. "Wha- where are.."  
"You need rest, Hiccup. Please, let's get to bed." Hiccup leaned on his wife as she helped him back to their room. as they entered he saw a dark puddle on the floor, near it was a broken glass bowl and spoon. "I dropped your dinner when I realized you weren't in here, I got.. nervous." Hiccup nodded as Astrid helped him to bed. He layed down gingerly as his shoulder throbbed in pain. "Mmm.. Ow.." Astrid quietly kissed him and began to unwrap his bandages. "I need to clean it." Hiccup nodded, and allowed her to remove the bandages.  
  
He went wide eyed as his chest and shoulder were bared. From his shoulder down to just under his right pectoral was a series of partially healed puncture wounds in the shape of a bite. He slowly rubbed a finger across one an inch under his nipple. "Mom, says it's going to heal, but.. You'll have a scar forever." Hiccup fell back against his pillow as he let what had happened sink in. Toothless had intentionally hurt him! So severely he'd been unconscious for at least a couple weeks! "Why..." Hiccup said as Astrid worked, though she didn't hear his whispered voice. "What? Are you in pain?" Hiccup shook his head. "Where did he go?" Astrid shrugged as She continued to gently wash Hiccup's body. "I don't kno-"   
"Astrid, please... I know you know where he is! Please just.. just tell me.." Astrid sat up, before speaking. "Dragon Island. He flew to Dragon Island. He's.. afraid that you're angry at him."   
"I.. I have to see him Astrid. I have to know why.." Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder as he attempted to sit up. "You aren't going anywhere Dragon Boy.You can barely stand.." Hiccup layed back without arguing, knowing his wife was right. He couldn't even walk down the hall alone. How would he mount a dragon, let alone approach Toothless? "Fine. But, when I'm able, I need to find him, Astrid.."  
"We will Hiccup, I promise.."

  
_**And that's chapter what? 4? I think? Anyway, yeah, no smut this chapter, but I can explain, I totally didn't think it had been 9 months. Like at all, more like 5, guess when life makes you it's bitch you lose track of time huh? Anywho, expect another chapter soon, I had a surprise set up for this chapter, but it's going to need to wait until next time. You may have already figured it out by reading this Chapter... hmmm... Anway, yes, there will be more smut soon, just not now..** _


End file.
